Bernkastel vs Sans
Description Every game has a calm, but extremely powerful individual who can easily break the forth wall. Not to mention hax. Who can win a battle? The witch of miracles or the easiest enemy in undertale? First Speech Queue: Invader Mion: Hax is a term used to tell if a certain entity is overpowered. Rena: Sometimes Hax can be so OP, it is just unfair, and it's even more unnerving when you can't really do anything about it. Mion: Like Sans the Skeleton Rena: And Bernkastel, The witch of miracles! Mion: I'm Mion and this is Rena, and it is our job to figure out their stats, skills and armors to figure out who would win a Death Battle! Sans Queue: sans. Mion: In the underground, there will always be some form of magic. Rena: Like a magic skeleton for example Mion: Sans the skeleton. Rena: Gaster Blasters! Mion: Yeah! Rena: And blue attacks. Mion: Yeah again. Rena: Anyway, Sans is a skeleton, being already pointed out who's very quite hax. Mion: Having knowledge of the former incarnations of the game, in which nobody else knows about. Well, maybe the player Rena: Yeah. Background: Age: Unknown (Older than Papyrus) Sex: Male Race: Skeleton Height: Shorter than Papyrus, roughly as tall as Frisk. Weight: Unknown Mion: One of his most well known weapons are known as the Gaster blaster. Rena: If you've played the game, Genocide mode, you know what I'm talking about. Mion: Sans has a terrible durability. But his attacks are pretty dangerous. Rena: For examples the bone attacks. Mion: Keeping your soul in his attacks will kill you quickly. Gaster Blasters: -Can kill in seconds -Giant laser from Giant animal skull -Only Sans and W.D. Gaster can use them. -Can reduce health quickly in seconds -Meant to destroy souls. Mion: Well this skeleton is something else. Rena: Sure is... Mion: Mind explaining what's the one little flaw about him? Rena: I guess. Flaws: -Glass canon -Incredibly lazy -Attacks only do one damage (per microsecond) -Karmic retribution won't work on good people -Toxic fanbase Mion: And feats? Rena: Oh yes... Mion: What are you waiting for? Feats: -Can damage soul even when not attacking (in battle menu) -Extremely fast and can teleport -Karmic retribution -Can withstand extreme heat of hotland -Blue attacks Mion: Next up! Bernkastel OST: Bernkastel's theme Mion: Rena, do you have a feeling something is very... familiar with this one. Rena: She looks a lot like an adult version of Rika! Mion: You're right... Rena: This is the witch of miracles. Frederica Bernkastel. Mion: She and Lambadelta are buddies. Or should I say adult Rika! Rena: She's just the witch of miracles. Just call her Bernkastel. Mion: Ok. Mion: What about Lambadelta? Rena: Stop ok... Mion: Ok. Background Name: Frederica Bernkastel Age: 1000+ Race: Human/Witch (Witch of Miracles) Height: About same as Lambadelta Weight: Unknown Mion: Frederica Bernkastel is the witch of miracles. Rena: Maybe some of these miracles are good. But she's a troll! Mion: Why is she a troll? Rena: Because! It's a meme. Trollkastel! Mion: Irrelevant. Feats: -Fought with Lambadelta, and created universes while doing so. -Time manipulation -Godly regeneration -Summoning familiars -Plot manipulation Rena: Just like Sans! All his manipulation and hax! Mion: But with every character, they have their flaws! Rena: Really? Faults -Can lose will for magic with boredom -Alcoholic -Magic depends on faith -She cant even predict her own magic. -Traumatized by her human past. Mion: She was Rika in her human past... Rena: And your sister killed her. Mion: Don't get mad at me! Rena: Yeah alright. Mion: Sigh, anyway the combatants are set and ready, let's end this debate once and for all. Rena: It's time for a death battle! Prelude Bernkastel was sleeping in her bed, on a Saturday morning. When she woke up, Lambadelta was not there. Bernkastel got up and looked outside, she couldn't see Lambadelta anywhere. However, she did see a short skeleton with a blue jacket on outside. Bernkastel teleported outside and the skeleton said to her... Sans: So you're the witch of miracles. You do pose a threat to the universe, I've heard about you. Bernkastel: I do not want to destroy the universe. I am above all matters of sadism. Sans: Listen kid, if you pull anything here because you are so powerful... Bernkastel: You'll what? Sans's eyes went black. He felt threatened. Sans: If you take ONE '''more step forward, you are really not gonna like what happens next. Bernkastel barely moved her legs and suddenly, a bone came and hit her, knocking her down. She got up, now she was really in the mood to kill. Fight Sans summoned a gaster blaster and it shot at Bernkastel, but when Sans thought she got hit, she teleported away. Bernkastel teleported right behind sans and pulled out her scythe. She swung it. But before she hit sans, he teleported away! Sans reappeared in front of her and he summoned 20 gaster blasters to shoot at her. Each and every gaster blaster missed Bernkastel. Suddenly, Bernkastel tried something new. When Sans created more gaster blasters, they all aimed at him insted. Sans teleported before they nearly atomized him. He teleported behind Bernkastel and summoned a field of bones to try and eliminate her. San's couldn't be affected by the very thing he was made of. So when the bones came, they suddenly moved out of Bernkastel's way. Bernkastel was affecting the bones. Sans was getting desperate of Bernkastel's haxes. He tried firing a bone for her heart, and even when he did it, she disappeared. She reappeared right behind Sans. Bernkastel donned her scythe again and swung it at Sans, but Sans disappeared and then reappeared far from her, Bernkastel looked at Sans as he pulled up his Gaster Blasters, but before they fired at her, a shield of some sort came and protected the girl. Bernkastel decided to imitate sans and she summoned up gaster blasters of her own to fire at Sans. Sans was moving out of the way, dodging each and every laser that comes at him. Bernkastel spawned even more gaster blasters. San's had to dodge the lasers even faster. It got even more intense when Sans saw that Bernkastel spawned a giant gaster blaster. But before it blasted sans, it aimed up, and blasted a big hole into the space-time continuum. A hole opened up in the sky leading to the rest of the multiverse. Both Bernkastel and sans got sucked in. Sans never expected this to come. Sans: Well, you really like going into the universe. Bernkastel stopped. Sans: Come here, I'd like to show you something. He smiled. However Bernkastel never fell for San's trick. She summoned her cat familiars and commanded. Bernkastel: Attack the skeleton! The cat familiars all ran at the skeleton at one, the jumped. But Sans disappeared. Sans reappeared behind them, and he summoned his gaster blasters. BOOM! When it went off, the cat familiars were gone. Sans: What the? Bernkastel came up behind Sans. Bernkastel: It's over. Sans: It's not yet. If you want to die, do it now. My special attack is coming. Bernkastel: My special attack? Sans: THIS! Bernkastel was surrounded with a blue aura, and she was thrown into the air, Bones popped up from the ground under her and she was thrown down, but when she almost hit the bones, she disappeared! Sans: NO! Bernkastel reappeared behind Sans, and sans turned around. Sans: Well, huh, I-- have a lot of explaining to do.. heh... hehh.. Sans slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Bernkastel slowly reached over, touched the skeleton's skull, and Sans disintegrated. Bernkastel: Good night, Sans. '''KO KO and Results Bernkastel is seen teleporting into the space-time continuum. Rena: Yay! Older Rika won! Mion: Sans may have been very haxy, but he has no way to fight Bernkastel really. Rena: It's kind of a stomp match if a universe level went up against a HYPERVERSAL CHARACTER! Mion: Umm, yeah! Because of Bernkastel's true godly strength and her OP regeneration, she has no way to be killed by sans. Rena: This gal kills every sonofabitch in undertale! Mion: She sure does. Rena: Seem's Sans has returned to dust. Mion: The winner is Bernkastel. Next time on Death Battle! Who would win? Bernkastel Sans Who do you like better? Bernkastel Sans Category:Paladinporter Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017